


I'll Make This Feel Like Home

by HootHalycon



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/pseuds/HootHalycon
Summary: “Let’s do something fun.” Ethari suggested, smiling.Runaan quirked his head questioningly, wondering what he meant. He let the craftsman pull him out of their bed, head still amiss with questions as the two stepped into their kitchen. He looked at his husband, his confusion etched across his face, making Ethari laugh.---fulfilling the prompt 'comfort!'
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594201
Kudos: 65





	I'll Make This Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> this idea is by my friend @avatarkitten on twitter!! follow her!

Runaan felt Ethari's hand meet his shoulder, slowly rubbing in an attempt to calm him. The deep inhale of his breath helped him return to normalcy as he reeled from a bad nightmare; one that had pierced his slumber and made him tremble at his core. 

"There you are." Ethari breathed, voice quiet in the deep night. His touch lingered, not letting the other elf forget his support just yet. 

The assassin looked at him reassuringly but warily, his features clearly showing the distress still present inside. He sighed, hiding his face in Ethari's collarbones; a steadying, calming place of comfort for him as he let himself heal. The craftsman leaned his cheek against the top of his husband's white hair. The steady beating of the shorter elf's heart happened in tandem with the press of a single soft kiss against Runaan's horn. The horrors of his dream failed to subside, even as he tried his best to muster up a peaceful state. 

The craftsman felt his heart drop as he picked up on his husband's unchanging mood. Although he appreciated Ethari's comfort, and in fact, needed it to feel normal, sometimes it wasn't always enough, no matter how much he wished it could be. But it was ok. Ethari understood perfectly fine. He knew that the horrors Runaan faced because of his trauma couldn't be solved easily. Because of this, he supported him through it all, ready to help him in any way he could. He could come up with many creative ways to help; going for a walk through the village, reading together, or just talking about whatever, anything to get his mind off of whatever was troubling him. Although Runaan never let Ethari go without knowing of his gratitude, the peaceful smile on the moonshadow's face as he slowly began to feel complete again was enough for Ethari to be satisfied with his efforts. 

Squeezing Runaan, the shorter elf pulled away. He gently moved his hand from where they rested on the other elf’s arms to under his chin, slowly moving it so their eyes met. Ethari looked deep into his eyes; stunning turquoise meeting electric, golden brown, as he delicately caressed the soft skin of his jaw. Runaan leaned into it, closing his eyes and savouring it as if it were a lifeline. 

Sometimes, that didn’t feel far off.

The assassin opened his eyes as he felt the warm hand withdraw from his face. He studied his husband before noticing the hand held outwards towards him, waiting, asking.

_ Trust me? _

Runaan softened.

_ Of course. _

He graciously accepted Ethari’s hand, pressing a small kiss to the light blue marking stretched across the back of his hand.

“Let’s do something fun.” Ethari suggested, smiling.

Runaan quirked his head questioningly, wondering what he meant. He let the craftsman pull him out of their bed, head still amiss with questions as the two stepped into their kitchen. He looked at his husband, his confusion etched across his face, making Ethari laugh. 

“I was thinking we could make some fruit tarts," he enthused. “To get your mind off of things.”

Runaan brightened at this. Although he didn’t like sweet foods and desserts, he had a soft spot for the small treats. He would always find a freshly baked batch made by his husband; smiling brightly, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he offered his well wishes. The two would share them as they snuggled, enjoying every bit of the special day as they could. 

“Good idea.” he encouraged, earning another small laugh from the other elf. Ethari gathered the ingredients; sugar, pie crust, flour, along with fresh fruit from their garden, as the taller elf collected the baking materials, quite cluelessly, as he pondered which ones would be appropriate for their task. His husband soon noticed, taking pity on him as he helped arrange the utensils and materials needed. Runaan thanked him with a quick kiss on the forehead before they began. 

The taller elf busied himself with mixing the creamy ingredients in order to make the filling, making sure it was smooth enough as the craftsman worked beside him, putting his handy work to use by creating and shaping the mini pie crusts. The two worked side by side, occasionally leaning in to each other and sharing quick kisses. Having successfully assembled half a dozen foundations he wrapped his arms around the other’s side as he pressed his cheek into his shoulder, watching him work. The tranquil ambience of the late hours of the night paired with his husband’s presence made his heart warm; the tiredness that would have set in was instead replaced with a certain softness for moments such as these. 

“You’ve got it. Great job, my love.” he whispered warmly. 

The assassin softened. “Thank you dear. Your creations look well done, too.”   
  
Ethari chuckled. “I like to think of them as tiny homes.” 

Runaan shook his head, fighting back a fond smile. The other elf had a way of looking at things, and creations, in unique ways. The experienced and renowned crafter never forgot to engrave his trademark feature, swirlies, onto everything he made; always doing so with a small smile. The other elf could never forget the first time he heard the world swirlies come out of his husband’s mouth, as Runaan could only blink in surprise at the unusual, quirky word before covering his wide smile in his shoulder. His heart leapt in his chest at Ethari’s endearing nature whenever it shone. 

“Always so creative.” was all he could think to say, voice light with fondness.

“I appreciate it.” he replied, grinning as he kissed his shoulder. “That looks good, we can add the fruit now.”

Runaan secretly wished for Ethari’s arms around him again as soon as he had parted from him. Instead, he focused his energy on coming up with attractive layouts for the tarts, trying his best to replicate the beauty his husband put into everything he made; metal or not. Adding a generous helping of fresh fruit to each of their surfaces, he made each design unique from the one he’d previously made. even designing one to match one of Ethari’s designs. The craftsman brightened as he noticed it, telling him that he was flattered. After putting each of their creations together, they stowed them away into the oven to bake.

As they waited for their treats to bake, the two elves cuddled on their couch nearby, settling against each other underneath a warm blanket. Ethari held the other elf close, knowing he might still be feeling the darkness of his nightmare. Runaan snuggled in appreciatively, gazing up at him with tired yet loving eyes. 

“Are you feeling any better?” the craftsman whispered, gently rubbing his shoulder. 

Runaan’s expression turned thoughtful as he searched for a truthful answer. “It’s helped. I appreciate your kindness, moonlight. I don’t know what I’d do without its warmth.” 

Ethari’s touch shifted from his shoulder to across his jaw, remaining light and tender. “I will shed any light I have left, as long as you are here to receive it.”

The assassin leaned closer. “My gaze shall never falter.”

The space between them closed as they met in a soft embrace, both of them smiling as they did so. Their kiss lasted a long moment before they parted; Ethari pressing smaller, quicker kisses against his husband’s face, making him laugh. The oven soon went off, and the two enjoyed their creations before falling asleep where they had previously laid. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @ hesbianamaya if you'd like :)


End file.
